Retour à Mystic Falls
by HotterthanHell
Summary: Grace est un vampire originaire de Mystic Falls. Lors de son retour dans la petite ville, elle croise Damon, le vampire ténébreux. Mais que se passera-t-il après qu'ils aient couché ensemble ?


**Bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle sur et je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Titre : Retour à Mystic Falls.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Résumé : Grace est une vampire originaire de Mystic Falls. Lors de son retour dans la petite ville, elle croise Damon, le vampire ténébreux. Mais que se passera-t-il après qu'ils aient couché ensemble ?**

**Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, tout est à LJ Smith.**

**Je tiens à remercier Radton qui a corrigé ce chapitre et que j'aime énormément 3**

* * *

**Retour à Mystic Falls.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Elle s'appelait Grace Ellingson et avait 118 ans. Vous la croyez toute ridée ? Et bien non, elle gardait le physique de ses 18 ans. C'était un _Vampire. _Elle avait été transformée par son petit ami qui ne voulait pas la voir vieillir et venait de retourner là ou elle avait vécu pendant ses 18 premières années : Mystic Falls.

Elle avait entendue dire que, là-bas, il y avait beaucoup d'être surnaturels, genre vampire ou bien loups-garou. Disons qu'elle n'allait pas se sentir seule. Il était tard et elle avait _faim,_ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle s'arrêta donc devant le fameux Mystic-Grill, il devait bien y avoir une personne qui pourrait lui servir de repas là-dedans, non ? Elle entra alors dans le bar, visiblement remplis de monde. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir où elle se commanda une bonne Whisky. Elle bue une gorgée tout en observant les personnes autour d'elle. Elle avait énormément de choix pour son dîner, mais quelles personnes choisir ? Un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux vint de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Si ces souvenirs sont bons, il devait être l'un des frères Salvatore sûrement Damon, le plus bad boy. Elle l'avait déjà rencontrée il y a quelques années.

- Damon Salvatore, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue.

- Grace Ellingson, effectivement ça fait longtemps. Répondit-il à la jeune femme.

La jeune femme sourit, ravie qu'il se rappelle d'elle.

- Oh, tu ne m'as pas oubliée à ce que je vois, dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre.

- Un visage comme le tien, c'est difficile à oublier. Mais que viens-tu faire dans cette ville ennuyante ?

- Et bien, disons que je cherche de quoi me mettre sous la dent.

- On pourrait dîner ensemble, car à vrai dire je meurs de faim aussi.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase de sa voix la plus séductrice qui pouvait faire craquer toutes les filles de ce bar. Pourquoi refuser une telle invitation de la part du beau vampire ?

- Pourquoi pas. Et qui sera notre repas ?

- Eh bien j'ai quelques idées en tête, tu me laisse les choisir ?

Grace hocha la tête et il partit vers deux personnes: une belle femme avec un bel homme. Il était sûrement entrain de les hypnotiser puisqu'il les regardaient dans les yeux. Il quittèrent ensuite le bar puis arrivèrent dans le célèbre manoir des Salvatore.

- Que la fête commence ! Dit le beau vampire.

Damon était entrain de s'amuser avec cette fille tandis que Grace était avec l'homme. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son cou avant de planter ses crocs le plus profond possible dans son artére. Elle commença par avaler le sang de cet inconnu, il était chaud et sucré. Puis l'homme tomba à terre, les veines vident. Elle tourna la tête vers Damon, lui aussi avait visiblement finit avec son dîner. Il laissa sa victime tomber à terre puis se plaça devant Grace, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose ce soir, c'était de se changer les idées. Stefan l'énervait énormément avec son régime écureuil. Elena avait besoin de sang venant de sortir d'une veine d'Humain et non de petits animaux. Il leva doucement le visage de cette charmante Grace pour dégager son cou avant de l'embrasser, remontant vers sa bouche ayant le goût de sang humain. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser. Elle répondit elle-même au baiser. Il décida alors de la plaquer contre le mur, au moins avec elle il n'avait pas peur de lui faire mal. Il continua ses baisers sur son cou, commençant par enlever son haut tandis qu'elle enleva les boutons de sa chemise. Il la pris dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il l'avait à peine posé à terre, qu'elle le plaqua contre le lit assez violemment,et on pouvait deviner à son sourire qu'elle s'amusait. Grace était à présent à Califourchon sur le beau vampire. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou, qu'elle mordit jusqu'à sang, avant de lécher le liquide qui coulait. Une chose était sure, cette nuit, les deux vampires n'allaient pas s'ennuyer.

Les rayons du soleil venait de réveiller le beau Damon qui était trop fatigué pour se lever du lit surtout après la nuit mouvementée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il observa la jolie vampire qui avait partagée sa nuit. Elle avait tout d'un ange quand elle dormait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait le drap blanc plaqué contre elle mais il savait déjà ce qu'il cachait, il connaissait les moindres détails de ce corps. Il lui caressa l'épaule pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle sentit ses caresses, suivit d'un baiser, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le vampire l'observait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Bien dormis ? .

- Oui assez. lui répondit la jeune femme,

- Alors dis moi, ça fait quoi de dormir avec un aussi beau gars que moi ?

Elle aurait du s'attendre à cette phrase en passant la nuit avec ce vampire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait complètement adoré cette nuit. Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle était en retard pour aller voir son amie. Elle sortit du lit en quatrième vitesse.

- Il se passe quoi là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai promis à une amie d'aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle en enfilant ses sous-vêtement sous le regard de Damon.

- Tu sais, tu serais largement mieux en ma compagnie qu'avec cette amie.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas mais je tiens toujours mes promesses, dit Grace avec un sourire avant d'enfiler son haut et son jean.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner. Lui proposa-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle aimerais de la compagnie comme la tienne. Je t'ai écris mon numéro sur un bout de feuille qui traînait sur ta table de nuit, tu n'as qu'à me rappeler si je te manque.

Grace lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de quitter la maison et d'aller dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Elle marchait, cette ville n'était plus ce qu'elle était dans les années 1894. Elle s'assit à une table avant de se commander un verre de jus d'orange. Puis elle repensa à ses 18 années d'humaine ou elle était bêtement amoureuse d'un vampire. Elle était bien contente de ne plus rien ressentir. Après avoir passé une heure à repenser à ses souvenirs d'humaine, il était temps d'aller chez Elena, ça lui ferait du bien de la revoir. C'était la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais lâché quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était un vampire. Maintenant c'était à elle d'être là pour elle, Elle avait entendu dire qu'elle en était une maintenant.

La blonde arriva devant chez elle avant de frapper à la porte et d'entrer. Cette maison n'avait pas changée, ça allait faire deux ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue, depuis qu'elle lui avait dt sa vraie nature. La vampire marcha en direction du salon, regardant autour d'elle lorsqu'elle bouscula une personne. C'était Stefan, le frère de Damon, en espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas là lui aussi.

- Excuse-moi, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais,

- C'est pas grave, tu es Grace c'est ça?

- Oui c'est bien ça.

- Elena t'attend la-bas. lui dit Stefan.

A la manière dont il lui avait parlé, il n'avait pas l'air d'être content de la voir. Elle espèrait que Damon ne se soit pas vanté de leur nuit. Elle arriva dans le salon et il était là. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elena était assise, dans un canapé, quand elle était arrivé. Elle se leva avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette,

- Remise de cette nuit ? Commença Damon avec son sourire agaçant aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? C'est d'elle dont tu parles depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Elena.

- Oui c'est d'elle. Lui répondit-il.

- Et bien tu as fais fort pour ton retour ici Grace. Tu aurais pu prendre un autre gars, dit Elena froidement en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

Visiblement, cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle ai passé la nuit avec le frère de son petit ami. Serait-elle jalouse ?

- Bon, je repasserai plus tard. Dit Grace avant de quitter le salon.

Elle quitta la maison, assez énervée de la réaction de son amie. Pourquoi était-elle énervé contre elle ? Après tout elle ne sortait pas avec Damon. Peut-être formait-ils un couple à trois ? Grace effaça cette idée de sa mémoire lorsqu'on lui agrippa le bras. Stefan.

- Excuse Elena, ses émotions sont amplifiées depuis sa transformation. Elle est souvent en colère pour un rien. Et si tu ne sais pas où dormir ce soir, il y a des chambres de libres au manoir.

- D'accord, merci.

Stefan adressa un sourire à la belle blonde avant de retourner auprès de sa petite amie. Grace n'aurait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs ce soir. Elle passa toute la journée à faire du lèche vitrine à sa_ façon _puis arriva du soir chez les Salvatore, cherchant une idée pour se venger de Damon. Elle alla dans la cuisine, pour trouver celui-ci.

- Damon, tu es où ?

Pas de réponse de la part du vampire, pourtant elle savait très bien qu'il était dans le manoir. Elle monta à l'étage, voir dans les chambres. Il devait sûrement être dans la sienne. Elle entra dans la pièce. On pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche et elle décida de l'attendre sur son lit. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, il arriva dans sa chambre avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Cette image aurait pu rendre les femmes folles,mais Grace n'était pas une simple femme, c'était une vampire.

- Mon corps te manquait déjà ? Dit-il.

- Non.

- Si tu es venue c'est pour quelque chose. Je t'écoute.

- J'ai faim.

- Et ? Tu attends sûrement à ce que je te dise où est ma réserve.

La belle hocha la tête avant d'afficher un beau sourire, espérant faire craquer le beau vampire. Il la regarda de haut en bas avant d'avoir un sourire aux coin de ses lèvres.

- Et si je te le dis, j'aurais quoi de ta part ?

-Ce que tu veux, au pire j'irais faire une autre victime à Mystic Falls.

- Fait ce que tu veux.

- D'accord, mais viens pas te plaindre quand il y aura le carnage ici.

Elle sortit de la chambre, comptant se venger, lorsqu'elle entendit un « Au sous sol ». Elle se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire, avant de partir au sous sol où elle prit une pochette de sang qu'elle bue dans le salon.

- C'est bon ? Dit Damon, en regardant la vampire entrain de vider la pochette.

- Ça va.

- Je vais au Mystic Grill, tu viens avec moi ?

- Non

- Tant pis.

Il prononça ces deux mots en enfilant sa veste en cuir noir qui lui allait comme un gant et qui lui donnait des airs de bad boy. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de la laisser seule. Qui, après quelque heures ennuyantes, quitta la maison.


End file.
